Selcouth
by DeceptiveLullaby
Summary: Selcouth; (adj.) unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet marvelous. Two souls reconnect throughout the series of hapless misunderstanding they face. In a world where first love may just be everlasting. Au Slightly Mai/Gene Eventually Mai/Naru
1. Chapter 1

Selcouth

""-""

**A/N: **Welcome, welcome fanfic readers! I don't really know what to say... I'm new here sooo, yeah...

Hopefully I don't suck. Well, review... I guess. I mean, if you liked it.

Enjoy lovelies!

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

**Caution: **OOC up ahead.

_""-""_

_Him_

He'd recognized her the moment he laid eyes on her. She'd felt it too, the small spark of recognition was evidently clouded behind feign oblivion, she tried to sneak past his radar but the memories of her smile replayed. Though, he walked past her as she did the same, only stopping to stare at her retrieving figure. She did not look back.

She never looked back.

_Then_

The first time he saw her was in England. Beyond his better judgment, he'd been waiting for his less mature, brother to finish his ridiculous mirth in merely jumped around in the play structure. He had been awaiting, book in hand, when he saw her.

Bright, honey eyes wavered. He'd caught a look by chance and thought them to be marvelous, although it hadn't been in his interest to approach her, just to admire from a distance. But when he noticed, he'd already positioned himself in her way, colliding with her small figure.

He was five.

He couldn't refrain from reasoning with the possessive "I saw her first" claim. He had and clearly his brother paid no mind to the fact when he started to date the bubbly brunette. He'd been enraged; he had been the one who met her first! He had been the one to accidentally-on-purpose crash into her for no other reason than to get to know her!

But he was also hurt. And it hurt badly.

She was intoxicated. Her slightly disfigured gown was showering down, drenched with the midnight rain. He was sixteen, young and intelligent. He had been a fool, but that had passed, although when he saw her standing there in the rain, the swinging tang of pain vibrated through his chest.

She'd looked at him and smiled, his chest became queasy. It had been three years since he last saw her or his late twin, and the thoughts of her slowly faded into occasional happenings. He had traveled to an exchange program and had graduated high school early.

But, that wasn't why he was here. His twin had tragically passed away when he had ventured to Japan to seek the bubbly brunette out. He had said he wanted to marry her. His chest tightened, he did not understand.

Her smile wavered, and she cried as he tried not to, but for a completely different reason.

He hadn't seen Martin in a month, Luella had said he was out on business and wouldn't return until that weekend. He had been in the small office he'd claimed and had been cramming his head with piles and piles of files. He had taken after his adoptive father's musings; he had a morbid fascination with the paranormal.

Luella worried for him; he tended to dismiss anything or anyone who possessed no useful information on what he needed. He rejected the thought or even mention of social interaction and was unfazed and usually unresponsive to the mention of a female partner. She'd wondered idly if he was indeed interested in the opposite sex.

But she quickly dismissed that thought at his intense glare.

He smirked wryly; she seemed to discourage the situation. He'd found out that his father's supposed "business trip" was in fact a carefully planned trip to Japan to retrieve his twins old girlfriend. The brunette seemed uncomfortable as Martin and his mother confronted his suspicious aloofness.

But he paid them no mind, staring openly at the girl across from him who seemed to fidget as Luella croaked into tears. She was beautiful, she'd always had been. He couldn't explain it, the radiance and unrefined wisdom in her youthful, doe eyes.

He realized, shamelessly, that he'd been hauled in the same inescapable ocean of waves that he'd been trying desperately to escape and that all his fruitless attempts were now a shout in the void.

But, God she was beautiful.

She kissed him, it'd been a spur in the moment, but he felt his chest thud in pleasure. It'd happened three months after she settled back in England; he'd discovered her mother had passed once she'd graduated elementary. Her apartment was small but cozy. As he helped her, he listened attentively on how she had lived in Japan and how she attained a college scholarship to Cambridge.

She did not talk about his brother, or of her past lovers, or even as to why his father had personally brought her – although that had been obvious. She spoke of a rebellious monk, a prideful priestess, and many others he deemed insignificant.

Her face would brighten at the mention of one in particular, a college student who seemed like a never ending line of network-gathering information. Although when he asked, she had said he wasn't interested in her like that. She'd darken at the mention of some famous medium and occasionally whine at how beautiful she was, he'd scoff at this.

As night drowned, and she finished a bottle of wine, she walked him to the door, said goodnight, and kissed him tenderly. Then, promptly slammed the door in his face.

It was her mistake but his pleasure.

The rain lifted, and his mother had called him down for the evening festivities, which displeased him. Parties promised endless chatter and extravagant attires, not to mention his mother's pestering tendencies to direct any willing lady his way. He wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship with women whose admiration only adorned his face.

The frivolous affairs of the party goers seemed to be encouraging his migraine, so deciding the whole ordeal was irreverent, he wondered the corridor with a lacking patience. He was never suited for such festivities that had always been his brother – the social on-goer.

It was no wonder why everyone loved him.

She had said she was leaving, for good this time. Said she was going to travel the world until she discovered her purpose, said she hadn't got a clue as to who she is, where she can call home. He didn't want her to leave and he'd debate inwardly to tell her to stay. Stay with him.

But he couldn't. She had never been his girl. His brother had been smart enough to snatch her up first and he'd been left with just a front row seat. His chest ached, he'd finally had her back, and back to the way they were when she'd been her own.

He wanted her to stay, but all he got was his own unheard "I love you".

He watched her leave; idly pass him as if they were distinct strangers. And he couldn't take it. It couldn't end with just a memory. Abruptly, he ran after her, whirling her around and catching her by surprise. Her wide eyes puzzled as he panted desperately.

"Oliver-"

"I'm coming with you."

She blinked, and he assessed her beauty as the light shone on her creamy skin.

"What are you saying? Does Luella know where you are right now? You don't know what you're doing Oliver-"

He growled, "Stop treating me as a child."

It was inevitable; of course, she'd been a year older than him.

"Noll," she said softly, successfully melting his rough exterior, though he wasn't going to back down. He wouldn't give up on her, not again.

"What do you see me as?"

She hesitated.

"Gene's younger brother?"

She looked away.

"Do you care for me?"

She frowned, "Of course I do Oliver."

He twitched.

"You know I do! What's gotten into you?"

His chest quaked, "I'm in love with you, Mai. Even when you dated my brother and I always will. I love you, but you don't and that's okay. I just want to be near you. It may never be enough but your smile is, and I'd do anything to just watch you smile."

She laughed and he enjoyed the sound.

"You never did tell me?" she said as he swept her bangs out of her captivating eyes, he hummed in response. Her eyes shone with the same tender curiosity he'd grown accustomed to yet her beauty still was radiant.

The sun scorched desperately aching to breath on all part it's missed; the air was humid and dry. She seemed to like it and he didn't mind.

Her hands intertwined with his.

"Why you never asked me out before you're brother did?"

:::-::-:::

**A/N: **Incredibly cheesy, I know, _I know_.

Sooo, please let me know what you think of my little story and whether or you liked it or blah blah blah... I'm not very good at this, so I'm going to go!

Bye, lovelies!

XOXO, Elena


	2. Chapter 2

Selcouth

""-""

**A/N:** So, I'm back and better than ever! No, I'm kidding, I just always wanted to say that! Okay, enough of my strangeness - I'm sane, I swear... Whatever, this is Mai's POV and she is OOC. But seriously, who isn't? Anyways, hi. I'm random... but sane. Okay! Enoy, and remember to review... or not.

Told you, not good at this...

Enjoy lovelies!

**Disclaimer: **disclaimed.

_""-""_

_Mai_

She paled as she noticed him. He was there. _Why_ was he there? It wasn't etiquette for him to be infatuated with his twin's ex fiancé. It wasn't etiquette that _she_ was wooed by his desperate attempts. The brunette bit her lip rather harshly, she had to **stop**. Her thoughts were ridiculous! How could she actually be having fantasies about her late fiancée's brother? She blamed it on their face. They were indistinguishable.

Especially, _him_ who only ever smiled for her and her _love_ who only ever looked at her; they weren't the same, but they shared one thing in common. They both love her.

::-::

_Then_

He was small and fragile, the young girl assessed, her wide eyes humming. She was a few inches taller than him, she noted. Her innocent eyes wandered to his, a brilliant azure brightened the dark black irises that seemed to fade, and speckles of grey freckled about. He might've been small, but he sure had the most gorgeous eyes. And apparently, she had said that out loud, for the young boy gave her a coy grin.

She wasn't exactly sure but he seemed slightly flustered.

::-::

Eugene had been courting her lately and she felt slightly delighted. His words made her feel loved, which was welcome, unlike her mother who she now saw less and less of. He arranged a picnic for the two of them in the backyard of his estate. The grass occasionally tickling her bare legs, she pulled at the hem of her summer dress and enjoyed the sun that pecked through the trees.

She liked this, she liked him, but something didn't feel right.

::-::

Oliver was leaving. He had told her so and had bid farewell the day prior. It was peculiar, why would he leave now? He never left his twin's side, _how_ could he be leaving? She had tried to reason with him as the two twins had been fighting these past few months and she didn't want them to part on a bad note. Oliver was as stubborn as he was infallible. And getting him to accept what she had to offer was nearly impossible.

So as she watched him leave, all she could do was mutter a simple, quiet atonement. She wasn't sure what they had been arguing about, but something told her it was about her and that possibility made her guilty, because deep, deep down, she knew how they felt. How Oliver felt. And she just couldn't help but be in love with them both.

Was it a sin to fall in love with two people?

::-::

Her eyes were ablaze like wild, uncountable flames. This was it! She couldn't take any more of his privet affairs, especially when said affairs included the renowned medium, her arch nemesis Hara Masako. The dear girl had flown to England for a short period of time for a new project she'd been working on when she stumbled (literally) into Eugene. She knew he loved her, how could she not? He was constant in reminding her so.

Then why, _why_ was Hara Masako proving to be such a threat? Was it because of her awfully pretty face? Or is it because she insists on standing irreducibly close to him and he seems to not mind? Either way, that girl was a thorn in her side. She sighed, wide eyes glazed in sadness.

Oh, how she wished Oliver was here. He always knew what to do and how to get her to calm down. Perhaps, he'd do a wonderful job at scaring Hara Masako away!

::-:::

Tears brimmed her eyes as she swung another mouthful of the wine bottle she had grasped. Her vision was beginning to blur but she didn't care. She could still fell. She _didn't_ want to feel like this anymore! How could he? HOW COULD HE?! Eugene, her love, he had perished after she'd called off their engagement. She loved him, yes. But it wasn't right. She wasn't right.

But now, what? Look at what she's done. She caused this. It was her fault. Why? Why? WHY? He can't be gone, not when she still loved him, not when he had a family, not when Oliver was still here. The brunette sobbed, why did everyone she loved had to leave her? The rain poured down on her, soaking the white gown she wore.

He liked white.

::-::

Bou-san and Ayako were bickering, _again _as she made a fresh pot of tea. The aroma was nostalgic but she ultimately refused to acknowledge it. The blond beside her gave her a nervous smile and nodded in appreciation while the bespectacled man wrapped an arm around her waist.

The others whistled.

The brunette grinned and kissed his check, still a bit reserved and he knew why. They all knew why. He had been her first love. _They _had been her first love. But she couldn't be clinging to that reality forever, especially since she knew he'd want her to move on. He was fifteen when he kicked the bucket. She was sixteen when she first got engaged. It was rash but that was why she loved it.

Happily she excused herself as she roamed the park, going further and further into the trees. As she stopped beside a tree, she smiled for there, carved into the tree was the proof of her love. It was their promise. "Why did you break our promise?"

::-::

Luella chocked a sob and she looked petrified. When Martin had insisted she come for the summer, she hadn't gone willingly. Of course, when he said Oliver needed her, she'd been less reluctant. But, _seriously? _This was not what she had expected, at all. When he asked- no, pleaded for her to 'help' Oliver, she assumed it had been serious. Not an intervention to confront his aloofness.

He was looking at her. He had been ever since she stepped into the room and his parents undoubtedly noticed. He had grown; Oliver was no longer the boy who was hysterically short. He was tall and lean and unmistakably charming – she confessed. God, she'd been away for so long, she had already begun to forget missing him. But this was him – in the flesh.

And she couldn't help but smile.

::-::

It was him. She'd been drinking again. _She _kissed _him_. People say you drink to cover up the things you want to do when you're sober. Was it true? Had she wanted to kiss him? The baby brother of her late fiancée? Oliver, the bookworm, idiot scientist, had she wanted-? The brunette shook her head vigorously, that was absurd! Ridiculous!

How could she possibly-? Tentatively, her fingers lingered on her lips. Why had it felt _so _right? She had talked to him all morning and once night had fallen upon them, she had walked him to the door, and kissed him. Then promptly slammed the door in his pretty little face.

Was it a mistake? Or…

::-::

Yasuhara had called her that day, aside the fact they _were_ sweethearts, the two still maintained a very close friendship. Not to mention, he'd found love elsewhere. He asked how she was doing and when she was coming home. They talked for a few hours, he informed her of his girlfriend, the one and only, Hara Masako.

After all these years, the two still couldn't get along. Apparently, the_ princess_ couldn't stand the fact that she dated her boyfriend. She took any and every opportunity to deflate her nonexistent ego or smash her viral rage of happiness. The brunette wasn't sure whether to tear her precious, raven locks out of her skull or to laugh at her jealousy.

Yasuhara called it _cute_ but she begged to differ.

::-::

His eyes tightened.

She was leaving. The air around her suffocating, she had thought that she had it under control but evidently she didn't. She couldn't stand it, she wouldn't stand it. It was all too confusing. Initially, she planned to ignore the peck. After all, it was a mere peck, simply two lips meeting to create an extravagant moment that felt intimate and infinite and-.

No, she had to leave. She couldn't look at him without thinking about the kiss. Their kiss. Oh, God. Why was she feeling like this? Why did she want so desperately want for him to stop her? To tell her to stay? It was their face, she concluded. They were identical. But she knew better, she could tell them apart no matter what.

And no matter what, she couldn't help but love him.

::-::

She walked friskily. Her heart pounding, she had seen him; she had _seen_ him standing there, his eyes wondering the airport. He came… for her. she couldn't help but feel ecstatic, even if she knew he couldn't know. The petite woman hid from him behind one of the wide poles, heart pounding, she waited for him to disappear.

She reasoned that it would be better to be content with her choices rather than mulling over them. Oliver couldn't love her. She wasn't right. Look at what she did to Eugene. He had died because of her mistake, her indecisiveness. Her idiocy, her incompetence, her ignorance; she was sixteen for God's sake! She didn't know what she was doing.

As she turned to leave, her arm jerked back and instantly, she knew it was him. "Oliver-"

"I'm coming with you." His tone was final.

She shook her head, "What are you saying? Does Luella know where you are right now? You don't know what you're doing Oliver-"

He growled, "Stop treating me as a child."

The brunette flinched, if only he knew how much of a man she thought him to be.

"Noll," she said softly, her eyes locked with his as an amalgam of emotions infiltrated his beautiful eyes. How could a man be so beautiful?

"What do you see me as?"

She hesitated.

"Gene's younger brother?"

She looked away; allegedly that was what he was. Then why did she see him as something much more?

"Do you care for me?"

She frowned, "Of course I do Oliver."

He twitched.

"You know I do! What's gotten into you?"

She couldn't hear anything else then. He had said it. He had uttered those three words she had believed were pure evil. How could he love _her_ of all people? Doesn't he know what she did to him? Why doesn't he hate her then? She could feel tears brimming her sight, he loved her. His eyes said it, his touch said it, and _he _had said it.

And besides everything, she couldn't help but feel happy.

::-::

"Noll," her tone was a whisper as the night dawned on them, the oceans waves whooshing and whining pleasantly.

He smiled as she allowed him access to her hand. "Yes, Mai?"

The brunette leaned into him as the summer breeze rippled through her hair. The moon shone down on them with vulgar, she looked into his eyes, leaning closer into him. He smelled of tea and sand.

"I really do love you."

::-::

**A/N:**

That was Mai's POV, ladies and gentlemen!

Okay, no but, for real - I don't mean to discriminate but... I'm curious, are there any guys in our little Ghost Hunt fanfics? Just curious, just curious.

Anyways, what did you think? How was it? Personally, I like hoe her's turned out better, just because I feel like I butchered Naru's whole "I don't care" persona... but you know, it's whatever.

I'm gonna peace out, sooo...

Bye lovelies!

_Elena is signing off! _


End file.
